


just you wait (to rise up)

by woopsforgotadam



Series: the people won't know (what we know) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after her interview with Gabriel Agreste, Alya has yet to try out her new super powers, waiting not for an akuma, but to be accustomed to her new abilities. Another hero, however, rose up to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you wait (to rise up)

**Author's Note:**

> There is some adrienette in this, but I didn't tag it since it's background.

It was true that Alya was not always as focused on the Lycée newspaper as much as her blog, so her report was done last minute and three days after deadline. It was all fine, though and two days after getting her Miraculous (Shazuu liked to chill in her bag in the day) she was confronted with the paper. Front page was the selfie she made Gabriel take with her, well, she took it, smiling with a peace sign, and he looked into the camera as if she had just slaughtered his family. An exclusive interview with Gabriel Agreste would make the first page, mostly because it’s a rare thing. The man was private.

She was proud.

“Alya!” Marinette was the first person she saw, her best friend was waving the paper and smiling widely, “You didn’t tell me you were interviewing Monsieur Agreste!”

Alya laughed and the swiped the paper from her best friend’s hands, “They did put the selfie on like I asked!” winking at her friend, she added, “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend, “So? How was it?”

That was a good question, indeed. Of course, she couldn’t tell her best friend it was amazing because she got superhero abilities! As much as she wanted too, it could put Marinette in harm. The girl was already a danger to herself, with the title of the klutz of Paris. “It was a nice learning experience. Not only for fashion-focused people, but for professional interviews and how to get one.” Among other things.

Alya handed the paper back to Marinette and smiled, “Let’s get inside now, huh? It’s chilly out.”

“I can’t believe I’m best friends with Paris’ best writer!”

“I can’t believe I’m best friends with Paris’ best fashion designer!”

The two grinned and linked arms, making their way inside the school.

                Alya: where r u?  
                niNO: late! did the paper come out?  
                Alya: ofc it did. wat happened?  
                niNO: family emergency  
                Alya: is everything okay?!  
                Alya: want me to come over?  
                Alya: i’ll leave school rn.  
                niNO: no, no, it’s fine. im on my way rn!  
                Alya: see u soon then! <3  
                niNo: <3

“So how’s Nino doing, then?” Marinette’s question interrupted her texting and Alya looked over to a Marinette who seemed very smug. Rolling her eyes, Alya closed her phone screen and stuck out her tongue. For two years, she has heard the 'you're basically married!' jokes enough that they barley phased her.

“He could be better, maybe a nice double date with you and Adrien will cheer him up.”

“Alya!” Marinette shoved her friend with her shoulder, “I would be terrible!”

“You need to relax, girl.” said Alya with an air of wisdom around her, “You aren’t half as bad now, you’re actually friends!”

“Alya?” the new voice brought two reactions. Alya turned and smiled at Adrien while Marinette whipped her head around towards him and smiled.

“Hey Adrien,” greeted Alya, she spotted the paper in his hands and winked, “like the selfie I took?”

“I’m surprised it even exists,” Adrien laughed softly and then rubbed the back of his neck, “how did you get an interview with him?”

Alya put one hand on her hips and waves her hand in the air, “Some journalist skills, a bit of namedropping and tons of emails. I also may have stolen your phone at your birthday party two weeks ago and got his personal assistant’s number.”

Adrien laughed once more, the air of nervousness around him disappearing, “I’ll be more careful for Nathalie’s sake. How was it?”

“Well, it wasn’t that bad. Your father is very informative, really.” She waved her hands around, “I think they did it for more of a PR thing, because I also got these new glasses from his new line.”

“I knew you looked different today!” the sound of Marinette’s voice surprised Alya, but she was proud too. She has improved in the last two years. “They’re so blue, too!”

Alya laughed, “Yeah, not my color, but hey, it’s new, they had the right lenses and it was free!”

“They look nice on you,” complimented Adrien, “did you get Nino’s text? He said he was running late.”

“Yeah,” Alya said, her smiling disappearing for a bit, “I hope he’s alright.”

“What happened?” asked Marinette, blinking at the pair.

“He told me family emergency, but he’ll be here,” explained Adrien, “at least in time for our presentation.”

“Oh yeah, how is that going for you guys?” Marinette asked, which gave Alya and opening. She took a step back and pulled out her phone to see if she got any new texts from Nino.

                niNO: so everything is fine, now  
                niNO: i need more tomatoes tho  
                Alya: …did u have a family emergency over tomatoes?  
                niNO: no! it was about one of my cousins or smthing, but my mom was freakin out so I had to calm her cos my dad wasnt home ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ shes always causin my aunt trouble which goes to my mom  
                Alya: your cousin in Nice or Vichy?  
                niNO: Nice. its all cool tho

Alya looked up from her phone to see that Adrien and Marinette were still talking, it seemed both looked a little pink in the face. The ideas were going off in her head and she fired off some more texts to her boyfriend.

                Alya: mari and Adrien r talkin rn, they look so cute!  
                niNO: pls don’t make it awk for them  
                niNO: thats wat we do together as a couple  
                Alya: im tryin to make a double date  
                Alya: it will b so fun!  
                niNO: we haven’t even been on a date in a while, it seems there’s always an akuma  
                Alya: a double date it what we neeeeeeed! ;D  
                niNO: think our luck will change?  
                Alya: i’m no ladybug  
                niNO: haha same

The bell rang, singling the five minutes before classes began, which ended Marinette and Adrien’s conversation, though Alya noticed they were both staring at each other and smiling with no more conversation. Rolling her eyes (it was almost too cute) she put her phone away and wrapped her arm around Marinette’s, “C’mon Ladybug, say bye to your Chat Noir, we have a class to get to.”

Marinette and Adrien both protested the comparison in their own way (Marinette groaned while her face became red and Adrien just looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck) Alya merely laughed and dragged her best friend away to their class.

 

All day until lunch, Alya got awed looks from people, while it did make her proud, it also annoyed her because it’s not as if this is her peak in her journalist career. It’s merely a good foundation to have before graduating Lycée. Leaving her last class before lunch, she caught sight of Nino in the hall and smiled, walking over to him. He seemed a bit on edge today, but he still smiled when he saw her and offered his hand which she took.

“How was your presentation?” she asked him, looking around for Adrien and Marinette, but she didn’t catch them around.

“It was great, actually, we nailed it. Physics and Adrien usually ends up well, and you know me, I’m an aesthetic guy so it came out nice.”

Alya raised an eyebrow, “Adrien didn’t do all the actual work did he?”

“What? No! Of course not,” said Nino, who began to lead the pair out of the school, “I did the set up and helped with calculations. I wouldn’t leave my man hanging like that.”

“I’m just getting flashbacks to the Robespierre presentation last year, that’s all…”

“It was one time, Alya!” Nino shook his head, but he was smiling just as wide as Alya, “I really did in fact, oversleep and then got the flu the next day! You should know ‘cause you got sick right after me!”

The young woman laughed, elbowing her boyfriend and the two finally made it outside, it was still chilly and Alya frowned at that but was happy she still had her (Nino’s) sweater on. “I guess Marinette and Adrien ditched us.”

“Maybe they’re on a date?” teased Nino, “I bet they’re secretly dating but not telling us.”

“Huh uh,” denied Alya, “I would know if she was finally dating Adrien, Nino. _I would know._ ”

“Okay Alya,” said Nino, this time he was pulled by a fast paced Alya, “Where are we--?”

“My Akuma tracker went off!” announced Alya, “Let’s go to the action!”

“Alya, it’s dangerous!”

“The videos are for my blog, my masterpiece! It’s all fine, this camera is good I won’t be too close.” Now Alya detached herself from Nino and was on her phone, clicking fast, “The GPS is on, my battery is fine, data is good if Wi-Fi fails me, I’m ready. Wanna come with?” she turned her head at Nino to see him struggling internally. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed, taking her hand again and frowning.

She did feel bad that she made him worry, but she was also a dedicated reporter. They’ve had this discussion many times in the past and now—she has a miraculous. Though, she hesitates to officially join in on the action before she gets a grip on her powers exactly, for now, she is training when she can and asking (interviewing, really) Shazuu about all the abilities. She didn’t want to test out her powers for the first time in front of her idols and embarrass herself.

She also hasn’t told Nino. Or Marinette. She doesn’t think she will at first, maybe one day but not now.

Eventually, they did get close to the site and Alya grinned, taking out her phone and positioning herself just right. Nino was hovering near her and she had a great shot of Paris’ two heroes. The enemy this time seemed to be…smelly. The smell of garbage was strong and made Alya scrunch up her nose and Nino to say, “Why does it have to be a smelling one?”

She was with him on this one, she wished she had a nose plug or something. Smiling, she turned to Nino, “Want some---“

Her words were interrupted a literal waste management truck landed near her and the force of the impact on the street sent her flying, separating herself from Nino. Her hands gripped her phone still and she yards away. The impact hurt, but luckily she had no bare skin impacts, though she wouldn’t be surprised if she has a bruise the next day. Her eyes were on the sky and she could feel Shazuu moving in her bag and she knew, oh she knew, he would have a lot to say to her later.

She closed her eyes and started to get up, but a big shadow hovered over her and when she looked she saw it was the akumatized person. She groaned, gripping her phone and getting it on video (because the last time she got kidnapped, that worked well) Paris’ heroes were trapped in---what that a Garbage pile? What was he? A disgruntled garbage man?

Before his massive, green (Hulk-like, really) hand would swoop down a person in a green suit with a turtle shell-like shield appeared in front of her. His shield effortlessly stopped the hulking man and the superhero pushed him backwards and in a Captain-America like way. It was enough for the turtle-man to turn and pick her up bridal style and he used his shield as a hover device and the pair got out of the main battle at break-neck pace.

Alya was silent the whole time, her grip around this person’s neck and her eyes on where she had left. She was looking closely for Nino, but they moved so fast she wasn’t able to find her boyfriend. When the turtle-man stopped he hopped off his shell with her still in her arms and she gently got out of his arms.

He had on a green mask and he had brown eyes, but she couldn’t tell who she was. His outfit was green and the shell was on his arm once more, the person was frowning at her and she opened her mouth but he beat her too it. “What were you doing there? Don’t you know it’s dangerous?”

Alya scoffed, waving her left hand where her phone was still gripped, “I was recording for a video on my blog. Of course I know it’s dangerous!”

“You couldn’t hurt yourself, would your boyfriend want to see you hurt?”

Alya bristled at that—Nino was still over there, after all. She was aware that he wouldn’t want her hurt just as much as she wouldn’t want him to be hurt. He also knew that she was determined and stubborn. Nino loved her anyway and she didn’t get too close like she used to two years back. She also didn’t go to all of them anymore. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she realized something pretty important. “Why do you assume I have a boyfriend, turtle-boy?” She stepped closer to him to get a closer look.

The turtle superhero seemed to blink at that and he panicked a little, evident by him using his shield-free arm to rub the back of his head and laughing, “W-well you’re so pretty so I just assumed!”

Alya wasn’t amused, “I could have a girlfriend, you know!”

He stepped back from her and titled his head, “Do you?”

She shook her head, “I have a boyfriend,” she relented and then she stepped forward again, poking his chest, “and he’s still back there, turtle boy! I need you to save him and Paris! Don’t worry about me.”

The turtle saluted, “Of course A----ahhhh what’s your name?”

“Alya Césaire, what’s your superhero name, Turtle boy?”

“Uhh….I don’t have one yet? I mean, I haven’t decided.”

Alya shook her head and put her hands on her hips, “Every hero needs a name. How about Chelone, turtle boy?”

“Chelone…that’s pretty nice.”

Alya winked, “I know! Now—go save my boyfriend and Paris, Chelone!” She took out her phone and snapped a photo of him quickly and went to video as he turned and went back on his shell, zooming away from her.

It looks like she wasn’t the only one with a new Miraculous. Speaking of, she opened her bag and sure enough, the blue and purple feathered Kwami zoomed out right to her face, “What was that stunt!?”

Alya blinked, “What do you mean?” maybe if she feigned innocence, he would back off.

“You’re stupidity almost got you killed!” and she was wrong. The usually dry toned Shazuu with sarcastic commentary seemed visibly upset and once more, Alya felt guilty. “We haven’t even finished our training and you’re throwing yourself in dangerous situations!”

“I’m sorry, alright?” Alya said, looking right at the Kwami, “I realize I made a mistake, okay? I already heard it from Chelone, and I’ll hear it from Nino later, too. I…I won’t throw myself too close to the situation like that anymore. Not unless I transform, which we both agreed is not very smart at the moment.”

This seemed to appease Shazuu, who crossed its arms, “Fine. I do appreciate your work ethic and dedication, but throwing yourself too close when you’re not ready to transform is stupid. I don’t like stupidity.”

Alya rolled her eyes, “Alright Shazuu, I’ll keep my promise. Not to close anymore.” She looked into its green eyes and she realized something he does look like a peacock! She laughed a bit and he rolled his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“You look just like a peacock, blue and purple with green eyes and black pupils!”

He shook his head, “What did you expect?”

She waved her arms, “I guess you’re right. I should sit here and wait for Chelone to bring me Nino.”

“I hope he gets upset with you,” Shazuu said, perching himself on his master’s shoulders as she sat down to lean against the nearby building. He peered at her phone as she pulled it out to watch the videos with her but neither said anything.

 

It took maybe a half hour after that when Shazuu saw Nino and zipped back in her bag. She looked over and saw him walking towards her and she smiled, standing up and wiping some dust from her knees and she ran over, ignoring the slight pain that action had. “Nino!”

He smiled at her and opened his arms once she approached and hugged him tightly, she felt his hands gently wrap around her and she sighed happily, “I was worried about you, Nino.”

She looked up at him and he frowned now, “About me? I was worried for you, Trash Master went right for you!”

“Trash Master? That’s his name?” Alya snickered at that, but upon seeing Nino’s Unamused Expression, she stopped and said, “I was saved by a new hero, though. Chelone.”

“I met him,” said Nino as he nodded, “He brought me this far but he had to get back. Something about his time being out? I don’t know, but he did tell me that you asked him to get me.”

“Of course,” answered Alya, “you were still there, I was safe.” She smiled up at him, wishing the days when he wasn’t as tall as he was now and he smiled down at her.

Nino leaned down just as Alya reached up and they shared a nice reunion kiss in the middle of the city. At least she no longer could smell garbage, but Nino’s deodorant spray instead.

 

That night, Alya sat in her room on her laptop, her two little sisters were downstairs playing and she could hear her father’s booming voice talking about his vacation, but she was tying away her latest article for the blog. All about Turtle boy, or well, as she named him and he kept, Chelone.

                CHELONE: PARIS’ NEW HERO TO JOIN THE LADYNOIR DUO.

Shazuu chewed on some seeds and sat on her shoulder, reading over her writing and adding some new words or comments as she did. They were a handy editor, her kwami and she was happy that her father had given her some extra euro to spend, Shazuu had plenty of food now.

“One day, I’ll be writing an article about me joining the trio.” Announced Alya as she uploaded the article, filled with photos and the video of Chelone zooming away. Of course, she edited the video of her almost being attacked so that the cuts were cleaner and she used the one of Trash Master over her more of a screenshot for a photo. It looked nice, too.

“Yeah well, don’t get ahead of yourself, kid,” said Shazuu, “You still need to get used to your powers before you join them.”

Alya pouted, “I know, I know. When I get back from Martinique in January, we should be good.”

“I hope so, the situation is getting dire.”

Alya nodded, and like ever, she was determined.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself, i'm trash master.  
> BUT ALSO THINGS TO CONSIDER IN THIS THAT MAKE ME :) :  
> Alya being a bit more responsible even after two years of being a bit reckless  
> Shazuu being scared of already losing his chosen  
> Chelone being adorable  
> DjWifi just being p cute the entire time :D 
> 
> things to know: I hc Alya's dad being a business man who flies around a lot and so her mom is more 'at home' even though she is an accomplished chef. but like, Alya usually watches her two little sisters (Elodie and Solène), but when her dad's home he usually spends time with them all. They also have a babysitter.
> 
> Also, next up will be a Nino-centric fic.


End file.
